


Vegan Vampire

by saturnvern



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Crack, Governor Son!Hansol, Human/Vampire Relationship, Imprinting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Hansol, Pirate!Jihoon, Vampire!Jihoon, Who even knows at this point, adding tags as i go i think, possessive jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnvern/pseuds/saturnvern
Summary: “Please don’t skin me.” Hansol pleaded, leaning forward on his chair. The man didn’t even have the chance to speak. “I’ll do anything. I have money.”“Be quiet.” The man said, “I’m not going to kill you.”“You were going to kill me?!” Hansol squeaked.Alternatively - Hansol gets kidnapped by pirates and Jihoon struggles to pull himself together.





	1. Am I gonna get skinned?

There was a lot of shouting outside. 

 

A lot of yelling. 

 

But all this was muffled by the thin wooden closet door Hansol hid behind. And perhaps being the Governor's son had its perks of being far away from the everyday town noise but currently, the aspect of his home being next to the sea was not appealing. 

 

Especially with pirates roaming about. 

 

He had heard a series of gunshots down the foyer and the gurgled yelps of his butler which he now assumed to be dead. 

 

The window was too high and the closet behind a locked door seemed to be fine enough. He couldn’t imagine anyone hear him  _ breathing _ anyway, so there’s no way anyone would find him there.

 

Now, the house seemed too quiet; he could hear the creak of the window and the billow of curtains but the silence didn’t muffle the obvious squeaks of floorboards and gruffed voices. 

 

Hansol had been warned that him being the Governor’s son, put him in the dangerous position to be kidnapped for bounty purposes. 

 

Which therefore led to him standing pitifully, suffocated by various shirts and coats, the dusty air causing his nose to itch. 

 

The crawling urge to sneeze was incredibly strong and Hansol wished that for once his mind would listen to his body. 

 

‘Don’t sneeze.’ He thought, pinching his nose between his forefinger and his thumb. ‘Please… please, don’t sneeze.’ 

 

The creaking set of footsteps got gradually closer, and it seemed like there were more than one.

 

Sure, Hansol thought that he could perhaps flee from one of the pirates. But with two, the best he could hope for would be to die quickly. 

 

The doorknob of the room he locked himself in rattled loudly, and flinching, shutting his eyes, Hansol begged harder that they would not find him. 

 

“Did you get it open?” A voice whispered from the other side. 

 

A loud sigh was heard, “Does it look like I have?” 

 

“Nevermind then.” 

 

“Nevermind? ...Nevermind? What if this is the room with all the diamonds and jewels? Do YOU want to be the one to tell the Captain that we’ve missed a room and that’s why we’ve come empty handed?”

 

Despite the chatter from behind the doors Hansol was trapped in, the distraction was not large enough to cease the urge to sneeze. 

 

He didn’t have enough time to think ‘too late’ when a tiny squeak emitted out of his mouth and his body wracked trying to minimise the sound. 

 

Wide-eyed, he covered his hands to his mouth, his breathing suddenly becoming harsher when he heard a noticeable pause from the two individuals. 

 

“Did you hear that?” 

 

“You better not be playing a joke on me again! I’m so sick of it! You never listen to me, even when I tell you to stop-”

 

“No shut up!” The other one snapped. “Listen carefully… it sounds like a frightened mouse.” He chuckled. 

 

“Ah! Why do you have to be so creepy about it?” 

 

“It’s not my fault I’m feeling so thirsty at the moment!” The man defended. “You definitely need to get this door open.” 

 

“Why don’t you do it?” The other, much bossier man snarled, “You’re the stronger one, I don’t know why I was the one doing it in the first place.”

 

There was a huff, and a series of loud banging, as if they were trying to break the door down. 

 

Hansol’s throat was dry and his hands were shaking. He tried to move as far back into the closet as he could but his back bumped into the wall much sooner than he thought it would. 

 

A whimper escaped his lips when he heard a resounding crack and a bang that shook the floor. 

 

“Oh you actually did it.” 

 

“When will you decide to be quiet? I’m trying to concentrate.” 

 

“On what?  _ Breathing? _ C’mon Mingyu, that’s not hard.”

 

“Seungkwan I swear to god, shut the hell up before I rip your throat out.”

 

“Jesus… You’re so cranky tonight.” Seungkwan said. “Can you please be quick? Jihoon told us all to be back soon.” 

 

There was no answer only the scuffling of shoes and overly loud breathing. 

 

“Fuck Seungkwan.” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“They smell so  _ good _ .”

 

Hansol knew he must smell, being stuck in a closet for such a long time. But he hadn’t expected his odour to be so obvious. If it’s truly his smell that causes his demise, he swore to take more baths if he survived this. 

 

The scuffling got louder and louder. 

 

“Where are you?” A voice mocked. “Come on out~ I won’t bite.”

 

Hansol held his breath. 

 

“Oh baby…” The same voice cooed. “Holding your breath won’t do you any good. Your heart’s beating faster than a rabbit’s.”

 

Hansol tried his best to shift further into the wall, even though he already knew that he was backed farthest away from the closet door. 

 

It seemed that Hansol had unsurprisingly extremely bad luck because a loose floorboard creaked under his socked foot. 

 

He winced at the sound. Knowing that if some pirate could smell him from across the room, he would definitely be able to hear a sound as loud as that. 

 

“So that’s where you’re hiding...”

 

At this point, Hansol was as stiff as a board, a hand tapping lightly against the door, teasing him for being so pathetically trapped. 

 

_ Tap tap tap. _

 

“Do you  _ have  _ to take your time?” A voice interrupted, mid knock. “I just told you we’re in a rush.”

 

There was a restrained sigh. “If you weren’t claimed I would have killed you a long time ago.” 

 

The word ‘killed’ echoed in Hansol’s brain and he sucked in a breath. 

 

“Just stop playing games.” 

 

“Alright.” 

 

The closet door was ripped open once again. The moonlight shining into Hansol’s hiding spot. He was wide-eyed and terrified by the huge figure that stood blocking the exit. 

 

“Ah- a pretty boy.”

 

“Oh really?” The other pirate said, interested. “Let me see.”

 

Another silhouette blocked Hansol’s escape. 

 

“You’re right.” There was a pause. “He is pretty.” 

 

Hansol couldn’t breathe. 

 

The taller pirate stepped closer, into the closet. “How lucky are you that you smell nice  _ and  _ look nice?” 

 

Hansol managed to breathe in a shuddering breath and stuttered out, “N-not as lucky as I th-thought I suppose.” 

 

The smaller man let out a laugh. 

 

He could see a glimmer of sweat on tanned skin, with intricate designs swirling up the man’s arms. 

 

A hand shot out and before Hansol could react, he found himself getting dragged out of his hiding spot and into the open. He felt quite naked. 

 

“And don’t you look expensive?” 

 

Hansol could now take a clearer look at his two capturers and mentally decided that the taller one was called ‘Mingyu’ and the shorter was named Seungkwon? Seungkwun? He forgot. 

 

“So?” He dared to say. 

 

“So?” Mingyu the tall pirate mimicked, “So, you might mean something a bit more than just a pretty face and a pretty neck.”

 

“My neck?” Hansol’s voice cracked. 

 

Mingyu hummed thoughtfully, a finger tracing his lips and he stepped closer to Hansol, intimidating him with his height. 

 

“If I could sink my teeth into you right now-”

 

“Mingyu!” Seungkwon (?) snapped. “Hurry the fuck up.” 

 

Mingyu rolled his eyes, and he reached down to fondly pat Hansol’s cheek, watching as he cringed away with hungry eyes. 

 

“Later.” Mingyu smirked. 

 

Seungkwon (?) was murmuring angrily in the background, stomping around as if in search for something particular. “For god’s sake.” He said. “I guess I’ll just do it myself.” 

 

That was the last thing Hansol heard before he felt a very painful hit at the back of his head, and he fell into Mingyu’s arms. 

 

-

 

Jihoon frowned when he saw two of his crew members carry back a figure strongly resembling a human. 

 

He could tell from the loud chatter between the two that it was Mingyu and Seungkwan. They were the slightly more reasonable ones out the rest of the crew and so it didn’t seem to make sense to why it would be  _ them  _ who would bring back yet another human. 

 

It was not the first time Jihoon had been faced with this. 

 

As Captain of the ship, his crew decided that it was rather sorrowful that Jihoon hadn’t taken it upon himself to have a reliable feeding system. 

 

Especially during the times they were on their adventures, when there is no fresh human blood around, the crew tends to get snappier than usual. 

 

They would be forced to make pit stops at several areas of civilisation to ensure they don’t decide to murder each other. Losing a crew member would be extremely depressing. 

 

However, the cycle changed when his best mate Seungcheol chirped one afternoon, “Why doesn’t Jihoon just claim someone? Then we wouldn’t have to keep stopping.” 

 

“Easy for you to say.” Jihoon drawled, “You’ve already got yourself a blood bag.” 

 

“HEY.” Seungkwan yelled from his perch on Seungcheol lap. “Don’t call me a blood bag!” 

 

“You know he’s joking.” Seungcheol told Seungkwan before turning back to Jihoon. “And you. Stop referring to Seungkwan as a blood bag.” 

 

“I’m only joking.” Jihoon smirked. 

 

“It’s true though…” Soonyoung interjected. “You’re the one that we need worrying about.” 

 

“And what exactly is it that you worry about?”

 

“If I’m going to get murdered in my sleep when I accidentally step on your shoes.” 

 

“Soonyoung has a good point.” Wonwoo interjected, ignoring the fact that his boyfriend was once again receiving nasty looks from his captain. “You’re the one that gets especially grouchy if you don’t get your meals.” 

 

Jihoon growled. 

 

“That is exactly what I mean.” Soonyoung said pointedly with crosses arms. “All this growling… it’s- it’s just not nice sometimes!” 

 

Seungcheol sighed. “What we’re trying to say Jihoon, is don’t you think it’s about time you’ve settled down?” 

 

“What? And claim somebody?” 

 

He received silence as his answer. 

 

“Look, I don’t need somebody tethered to my lifeline thank you very much. I’m quite content where I am right now.”

 

“If you say so.” Seungcheol said. 

 

Jihoon huffed and sank lower down on his captains chair, glad that the conversation came to an end. 

 

“It’s probably because he’s worried he’ll never find anyone shorter than him.” Seungkwan murmured. 

 

Unluckily for him, Jihoon’s sensitive ears picked up what he’d said. 

 

“What did you say?” Jihoon said softly, without menace. 

 

It made it scarier. 

 

“I didn’t say anything.” 

 

“You’re height discriminating!” Soonyoung pointed an accusing finger. 

 

“No I’m not!” Seungkwan replied defensively. “Wouldn’t it be more convenient if Jihoon had easy access to the neck?” 

 

“That’s a lie!” Soonyoung said. “There’s always the arm!” 

 

Wonwoo nodded agreeing with Soonyoung. 

 

“The neck is better!” Seungkwan’s voice was rising, and the only thing that stopped him from attacking Soonyoung was Seungcheol’s grip on him. 

 

“Seungkwan please just shut up.” Seungcheol sighed. 

 

“Jeez.” Seungkwan huffed, falling back to Seungcheol. “I’m only trying to help.” 

 

Seungcheol said, “No you’re not.” 

 

“Seungcheol’s right.” Jihoon announced. “And I’m not going to go searching for anyone so don’t get any stupid ideas.” 

 

After that, the entire crew seemed to all have stupid ideas. 

 

The ship had gotten a higher average amount of guests on board, all human and all pretty (just like Jihoon liked them.) 

 

The first one that arrived was a wide eyed boy with scruffy blond hair that Jeonghan brought back. 

 

One bite of him and Jihoon winced at the bitter taste, shoving the poor boy away from him. 

 

The second one was also a boy, one of taller stature, too tall of a stature. 

 

With one look Jihoon looked pointedly at Jeonghan (again) while sharpening his sword. 

 

The boy was ushered out as quickly as he came in. Jeonghan didn’t want to deal with scrubbing out blood from the decks. 

 

The third and definitely not the last of many was a girl that was brought on board. 

 

Jihoon wasn’t used to girls, neither liking them or disliking them to be interested. 

 

The members knew he had been incredibly hungry that day, and so Jihoon could barely resist the soft supple neck he was offered with. 

 

Biting into her, he almost spat the blood back out. This was exactly why he avoided feeding so much. 

 

“Do you  _ have  _ to be so rude?” Jeonghan asks watching as Jihoon turned his face into a sour grimace in the plain sight of the girl. 

 

“I’m sorry is there something wrong?” The girl asked shakily. 

 

“Yes.” Jihoon said a matter of factly. “You taste horrible.” 

 

The girl sucked in a gasp and looked worriedly at Jeonghan. 

 

Jeonghan is response clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “I don’t know why you have to be so picky. This isn’t like treasure you know, you can’t just  _ decide  _ the flavour.” He sighed. “I’m trying my best.”

 

Jihoon glared, “And I never asked for your help!” 

 

His crew member merely rolled his eyes in response. 

 

“Take her back.” Jihoon ordered. “We’re leaving soon.” 

 

“You’ve barely fed.” 

 

“I said take her back.” 

 

“I don’t know how you can live with such a dry throat.” Jeonghan wondered. “Does it really taste that bad?” 

 

The girl between the two men shuffled nervously. 

 

“Just take her back.” 

 

“That’s no way to speak to your hyung.” 

 

Before Jihoon would properly think about his actions he found himself watching the girl struggling to swim. 

 

He threw her off board apparently. 

 

“Did you have to do that?” Jeonghan whined, coming up behind him. “Now she’s definitely not going to keep her mouth shut.” 

 

“It’s not like we’re a secret.” Jihoon’s eyes continued to watch as the girl attempted to paddle away. 

 

“You’re so hard to please sometimes.” 

 

So when two members of the crew brought yet another human back, Jihoon was not surprised but alas a little disappointed. 

 

They could at least be a little more subtle with it. It’s shameful for others to catch your prey. 

 

Whoever they brought back would just bring the same dissatisfaction he’s always felt. It wouldn’t be anything different than things have always been.

 

“Again?” He asked distastefully, directing it at whoever was in earshot. 

 

Chan replied, “What?” 

 

“They brought another one back.” Jihoon groaned. “As if me rejecting everyone else they’ve brought back isn’t enough to make a point.” 

 

“You do feed though.” Chan pointed out. “That’s kind of the point.” 

 

“But I barely feed because the taste is so revolting.” 

 

“How can you survive with so little blood in your system?” 

 

They watched as Mingyu almost tripped with the body over his shoulder. Seungkwan yelled at him.

 

“You forgot that we don’t need to feed to survive.” 

 

“Don’t you feel weak though?” 

 

“Wouldn’t that make me stronger?” 

 

Chan hesitates. “Perhaps.” He shrugged. “But your skin is too pale. When was the last time you’ve felt warm?” 

 

The captain frowned, raising a hand to gingerly touch his cheek. “I never noticed?” He was confused. “I haven’t properly drank for a long time and you know what.” 

 

“No offence hyung, but I think everyone knows that.” 

 

Jihoon let out a bark of dry laughter. 

 

The both of them watched the rest of the crew in silence, the steady waves washing filled up the quietness. 

 

“Give it a chance though.” Chan suggested, almost too quietly.

 

“I have a refined taste Channie.” Jihoon said, tired. “The last time I drank from someone I enjoyed was Seungcheol, before he turned.” He closed his eyes. “I would be drinking if I could. Trust me.” 

 

“What happened between you and Seungcheol exactly?” 

 

Jihoon shrugged, “I guess I loved him a little too much.” He said almost dismissively. 

 

Jihoon could tell Chan had multiple, hundreds of questions racing through his mind and he was relieved when Seungcheol came up to them. 

 

Before Chan hesitantly opened his mouth to question his captain more, Seungcheol came up the steps. 

 

“The ship is ready to sail Captain.” Seungcheol said. 

 

Jihoon nodded and made his way to the wheel. His sharp eyes surveyed his crew working, some handling the deck, others making their way down to the stomach of the ship. 

 

The ship began to move away from the deck, endowed with new treasures and possessions. 

 

-

 

‘Ouch’, was Hansol’s first thought, screwing his eyes tightly shut as the back of his head pulsates with pain. 

 

The next thing he noticed was the goosebumps under his skin; the jacket he put on that morning gone. 

 

It occurred to him that he was  _ not  _ at home from the whistling wind sweeping past his ears, the taste of sea salt when he stretched his mouth open. 

 

He didn’t really want to open his eyes. He didn’t really want to wake up to find himself on a pirates ship. 

 

Groaning, he tugged at his wrists, his arms tied around the mast of the ship.

 

“Fuck  _ shit _ .” He mouthed, then unwillingly, raised his head. It hurt to open his eyes, but he noticed a few blurry figures stood around him. 

 

“He’s awake.” Someone said. “Get the captain.” 

 

Hansol has to open and close his eyes, trying to regain some focus in his vision. It was way to bright.

 

His eyes travelled up a figure. The tall one. 

 

“You.” He manages to croak out. 

 

The man smirked. “Me.” 

 

“What the fuck?” That was a voice Hansol hadn’t heard before. 

 

“Shut up Jun.” 

 

“Why do you have to be so dramatic?” Questioned Jun. 

 

Mingyu’s shoulders drooped. “Doesn’t it make things a bit more interesting?” 

 

Jun shrugged and paused. “You are right though.” He said. “He does smell delicious.” 

 

“Doesn’t he?” Mingyu agreed. “Seungkwan said I was probably overreacting.”

 

_ Oh.  _ Hansol thought.  _ It’s SeungkwAn. _

 

“Nah, he does smell good.” Jun replied. “And he looks like the type of boy our Jihoonie would like.” 

 

“I know.” Mingyu said proudly, puffing his chest out.

 

“Hopefully he’ll actually drink from this one.” Jun said. “I’ve lost count on how many boys and girls we’ve bought here.” 

 

“This one seems different though.” said Mingyu defensively.

 

“Does he?” 

 

“He doesn’t smell good to you? Part of me wishes Jihoon rejects this one, so I could take a taste.” 

 

“You think he’s the one?” 

 

“If he’s as good as he smells then I wouldn’t mind claiming him.”

 

“Hm.” Jun hummed. “I just think you’re thirsty.” 

 

“Hey!” Snapped Mingyu. “He’s different okay?” 

 

“Doesn’t seem so different to me.” 

 

Hansol stayed silent through their interaction. He was silently annoyed on how they talked as if he wasn’t sitting at their feet. 

 

He glared up at them and didn’t notice another figure walking up to them. 

 

The crack of heels against wood ran past Hansol ears. He was too focused on glaring at the two men above him to realise- 

 

“What’s this?” The man said.

 

Hansol refuses to look up. 

 

“I brought him for you.” Mingyu said. 

 

“Bullshit!” Seungkwan yelled from somewhere behind Hansol. “I swear he wanted to eat that boy himself.” 

 

“Please stop yelling.” Another voice drawled. 

 

Hansol flinched. “Eat?” He mouthed to the floor, curling in on himself. He’s stuck on a boat with a bunch of cannibalists. 

 

“Jeonghan’s right.” Mingyu said. “Seungkwan shut the fuck up,” 

 

“ _ Thank you.  _ Finally someone who appreciates my opinion.” Jeonghan said. 

 

Seungkwan ignores them both. 

 

“But it’s true!” Seungkwan protested. He gestured to Mingyu. “He was drooling; it was disgusting.” 

 

“Oh my god Seungkwan would you please-” Snapped Mingyu.

 

“Be quiet Mingyu.” Though the man was much smaller than Mingyu, his voice was deeper and sharper. Mingyu shut his mouth and looked to the floor. The man continued. “Why exactly is this boy on my ship?” 

 

Hansol glared at the floorboards. 

 

“Because he the most delicious thing I’ve ever smelt in my life.” Mingyu said perking up automatically, but he continued, “He’s also very pretty, and if you don’t want him, I’m sure he’ll have a high price for his head.” 

 

“He also wouldn’t shut up about how he’ll finish him off for you.” Seungkwan murmured. 

 

Jun sniggered. 

 

“Pretty, you say?” The man drawled lazily, ignoring the rest of his crew. “How can he be so pretty if he’s hiding his face like that.” 

 

Hansol gritted his teeth and turned his face further away from the pirates in front of him. 

 

Mingyu strode towards him and crouched down, watching Hansol so intently his skin prickled with fear. 

 

Mingyu’s hand shot out to quickly he barely noticed. Before he realised it, his jaw was held firmly by Mingyu, held so tightly he couldn’t move his head away. 

 

Daringly, Hansol decides to look directly at who seemed to be the captain.  _ Yikes _ .

 

“Hmm.” The man hummed thoughtfully. “You’re not wrong Mingyu. He is pretty.” 

 

“Didn’t I tell you Captain?” 

 

The Captain’s nose twitched. “But I don’t smell that wonderful scent you were talking about.” 

 

“Maybe you need to come closer.” Mingyu suggested. 

 

Hansol tried his best to pull his head back from Mingyu’s grasp. He furrowed his eyebrows angrily as he watched the silver haired man crouch in front of him. 

 

The Captain closed his eyes and breathed in with his nose. 

 

Hansol hasn’t stopped wriggling ;his blood was roaring with fear. 

 

The man crooked his head, with surprise or interest, Hansol couldn’t tell. 

 

“What makes you think he’ll be different from the rest of the humans all of you have brought for me?” 

 

Mingyu was silent. 

 

“Captain.” Jun said. He hasn’t moved from his stance for the entire exchange. “If you don’t want it, I could have it?” He suggested, with humour laced in his voice. 

 

Mingyu snapped him a glare, but did not speak. He probably knew if he did, Jihoon would send him to scrub the decks by himself.

 

The crouching man slowly turned his head back, his eyes opening to give Jun a once over. “No.” He said. 

 

Mingyu jolted, pulling Hansol’s face with him. 

 

“What?” Mingyu asked, clearly surprised.

 

“I can’t smell him well.” The man started. “But I can tell he  _ is  _ very pretty and hopefully underneath all that skin he”ll taste good enough for me to drink.” A beat. “But i doubt it.”

 

Hansol wriggled even harder, his eyes widening. He’s going to be eaten alive. And if he wasn’t eaten he is most certainly dead. Either way, Hansol can’t imagine an answer that would benefit his health and safety. He wanted to scream but when the man’s face snapped back to face him, he had suddenly lost all ability to struggle. 

 

“Please.” Hansol whispered. 

 

The Captain smirked. “Bring him to my quarters.” He said, not directing it to anyone in particular. Standing up, he brushed his trousers. “But keep him tied up. He looks like a fighter.”

 

-

 

Hansol was cut from his bonds and harshly shoved onto a chair, tied back up and left alone. 

 

The room he was placed in was untidy- with scraps of paper discarded lazily on the floor, the wooden desk covered in rolls of maps and candles, an unmade bed, its royal blue sheets left as if someone had just rolled out of bed and left them there. 

 

What daunted Hansol the most was the bucket of swords of all shapes and sizes in the corner of the room. 

 

_ “I’m going to get skinned.”  _ Hansol thought, “ _ I’m going to get skinned and hung on the ceiling like a hunted animal.”  _

 

He wanted to cry. 

 

But he didn’t have the time to, because the door swept open, and a commanding presence over took the room. 

 

“ _ Please  _ don’t skin me.” Hansol pleaded, leaning forward on his chair. The man didn’t even have the chance to speak. “I’ll do  _ anything _ . I have money.” 

 

“Be quiet.” The man said, he ruffled his silver hair. “I’m not going to kill you.” 

 

“You were going to kill me?!” Hansol squeaked. 

 

“I didn’t say that!” Jihoon yelled. 

 

Hansol flinched. 

 

He had been doing a lot of flinching lately. 

 

“Just…” The Captain's voice softened. “Stay quiet.” 

 

“Okay.” Hansol submitted. “Who are you?” He asked quietly. 

 

“The Captain. Jihoon.” He confessed. “Now please sit quietly.” He slumped down on his armchair that was conveniently placed in front of Hansol. “I need to think about what I can do with you.” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“I’ve no interest in drinking from you.” 

 

“ _ Drinking  _ from me?” 

 

“Hmm.” Jihoon hummed in confirmation. “It’s always disgustingly too bitter.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Hansol didn’t really know where else he was supposed to look with Jihoon seated so close. He could feel the Captains gaze.

 

He couldn’t help but to shift uncomfortably, the ropes binding his wrists digging into his skin painfully. 

 

Distracted from trying to loosen the ties, he jumped when Jihoon spoke again. 

 

“I wonder what you do smell like.” He thought out loud. 

 

“Sorry?” Hansol asked.

 

“What you smell like.” Jihoon repeated. “I’m curious.” 

 

“Mingyu can smell me.” Hansol stated.

 

He replied simply, “I know.” A beat passed.

 

“Okay…” Hansol whispered. He was not going to lie to himself, he was freaking the  _ fuck  _ out. There was a guy sitting in front of him talking about his  _ blood  _ and about the way he  _ smelled.  _

 

He didn’t know how he was going to get himself out of this one. 

 

So, Hansol tried his best to ignore Jihoon’s constant stare and kept twisting his wrists in attempt to at least loosen the dry ropes or even to escape. 

 

Hansol didn’t know how long Jihoon had sat in front of him in silence, but he jumped when the silence broke. 

 

“What are you doing?” Said Jihoon, suddenly. 

 

“...Nothing…” Hansol hesitated. 

 

“I can smell blood.” There was a tilt of amazement in his words that Hansol preferred not to read into. 

 

Hansol stiffened.

 

“Yeah… I-I tried to loosen the ropes and I guess, like, the ropes are really stiff and hard. But I didn’t mean to! It was just really hurting my wrists so I probably scratched myself or something. But I’m really sorry! I’ll stop! I promise I’ll st-“ 

 

Hansol choked. 

 

Jihoon’s face was  _ too _ close to him. 

 

He leaned towards Hansol, his mouth contorted in an uncontrollable manner and Hansol couldn’t help but to notice the small fanged canines Jihoon had. 

 

The grip Jihoon had on the head of the chair was so strong that when Hansol violently jerked back when Jihoon came even closer to him, the chair barely moved and Hansol whimpered. 

 

“You  _ do  _ smell good.” Jihoon groaned. 

 

“Surprised?” Hansol gasped, turning his head away wildly when Jihoon nosed at his neck. 

 

“Yes.” Jihoon breathed. 

 

“Oh god.” Hansol groaned. “Please please  _ please  _ don’t kill me.” 

 

Hansol yelped when he felt a tongue lap at his neck. 

 

“I can’t control myself.” Jihoon said almost warningly. 

 

“I can tell.” Hansol said, his voice shaking. The vampire (those are real now???) started to suckle. “Oh  _ fuck. _ What are you doing.” 

 

“I don’t  _ know. _ ” 

 

“You’re not going to kill me right?”

 

Jihoon withdrew from Hansol, his lips red and shiny with saliva. “I’m  _ not  _ going to kill you.” He snapped. “I’m just going to get a taste. You’ll probably be vile so expect it to be over quickly.” 

 

“Oh thanks.” Hansol said sarcastically in return, his eyes screwed shut. 

 

“Jeez.” Jihoon mumbled, “So dramatic.” 

 

Hansol bit his tongue. 

 

The man latched his lips back on his neck and Hansol keened, his breath coming out in soft puffs of air. 

 

He stopped breathing when he felt a sharp pricking pain on the side of his neck. A pair of teeth sank cleanly into his neck. 

 

His hand grabbed randomly at the sides of the chair, his nails scratching the wooden handles. He was panicking. He was panicking because there were teeth sucking at his neck and he could feel  _ his  _ blood gushing out of his body. It also fucking stung.

 

The feeling was overwhelming and foreign and Hansol didn’t know what to do but to try to jerk away. He was oversensitive and twitchy and didn’t know what to feel. 

 

A cold palm came to cup his jaw. Probably to stop him from moving, because he could hear muffled grumbles from the latter. 

 

What really shocked Hansol was the hand that curled around his, soothing his fidgeting until his turned limp. 

 

Hansol’s breath slowed down as time passed and later the only sound that was heard was Jihoon’s hungry gulps and the soothing sound of the sea. 

 

He felt lighter than ever; his head swimming and clouded. Hansol could barely feel the fangs disattaching from his neck, with Jihoon’s soft tongue lapping over the marks. 

 

Too tired to move and his eyes still closed, he waited for Jihoon to maybe shove him away, yell at him for being disgusting, how he couldn’t believe Hansol let Jihoon do that to him. 

 

He didn’t. 

 

Jihoon seemed to be exhausted as well; Jihoon rested his forehead on the crook of Hansol’s shoulder. 

 

It wasn’t that he wasn’t disgusted by the fact that some  _ guy _ who apparently was a pirate-vampire-person-thing almost sucked him dry of blood. But he had let Jihoon be close to him anyway. It wasn’t like Hansol was moving anytime soon  _ and _ he let the guy suck on his neck, so he might as well let the guy rest a bit. 

 

Why did he feel such empathy?

 

He would have much preferred it if his brain was screaming to tell him ‘ _ no _ this is  _ not  _ right.’ Instead of accepting the fact that this super hot scary man is on top of him. Even without the fangs- Hansol would still be intimidated. 

 

Jihoon groaned on top of him, and Hansol could feel a shift in the man’s face from his skin. As if Jihoon had just woken up, the pirate bolted from his position, sitting upright on Hansol’s lap. 

 

“Oh god.” Hansol thought. “Maybe he’ll kill me now?” 

 

Jihoon’s bleary eyes landed on Hansol’s slightly (but very) terrified face. He suddenly remembered. 

 

Now, Jihoon didn’t know what to do. This never usually happened to him. Shit. 

 

The first idea that came to mind was  _ kill him _ . But then again, he  _ did  _ drink from him and he  _ did  _ very much enjoy it- and possibly enjoyed it too much, and this was something he would never admit. He didn’t want to give his crew the satisfaction. 

 

Jihoon came to the rapid and stupid conclusion to do a little choking.

 

He found his hand around the boy’s neck. It was a very soft and supple neck, the right length and it was smooth- wait, stop. Fantasizing over someone’s neck wasn’t healthy. Especially ones who he hopes to use again. What?

 

The strength from his arm rushed through him unexpectedly as it moved swiftly and easily, but he was too entranced in the boy’s neck and that  _ smell.  _

 

Wafts of his scent drifted delicately towards Jihoon, and slowly he gasped his senses and  _ pulled _ . It had been a long time since he was able to feel like a proper vampire. 

 

Jihoon couldn’t help but to lean forward into the boy’s face, almost nuzzling his cheek to enraptured to notice the whimper that was let out. 

 

“You smell better than you taste.” Jihoon murmured. “ _ Why? _ ” 

 

“I don’t know?” Hansol whispered raspily, highly aware that the hand that was about to choke him to  _ death  _ had moved to hold onto his nape. It was almost as if Jihoon was holding his neck in place so he could rip out his throat easier.  _ Oh my god.  _

 

Jihoon sighed, restrained and controlled. He slowly took himself off Hansol’s lap and sat back down on the chair opposite. 

 

Taking in the boy’s appearance, his collared shirt giving him a peek of the slope of his collarbone, the buttons discarded on the floor. His ruffled hair added to his childhood innocence but more importantly his eyes, wide and brown. With Jihoon’s newly found heightened senses, he could see an eyelash resting on his cheekbone. 

 

He could suddenly smell and hear  _ everything _ . The click clack of the crews heels against the wooden floorboards, the creaks from the light that was swinging from the ceiling and more importantly that boy. 

 

The rapid heartbeat and the smell of sweat and anxiety. The rise and fall of his chest and the little intakes of air. Fingernails scratching the chair’s arms and the sound of string being tugged uselessly. Jihoon struggled to stay composed, his thoughts wandering back to how sweetly blood had flowed into his mouth, the addicting taste still lingering in his mouth. 

 

“What’s your name?” Jihoon asked, stiff.

 

“Uh, Hansol?” 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“You don’t sound sure.” 

 

“No, no.” Reassured Hansol. “My name really is Hansol.” 

 

“Hm.” Jihoon hummed. “Okay then.” 

 

Hansol shifted uneasily. 

 

“You’re not allowed to tell anyone about this.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“You’re not allowed to tell anyone this happened.” Jihoon repeated. 

 

Hansol chuckled uncomfortably, “How would I even do that? We’re miles away from shore and-” 

 

Jihoon interrupted him. “ _ Anyone.”  _ He said. “That includes everyone on this ship.”

 

“Why would I even gossip?” Hansol questioned, “It’s not really something that's mind-blowing around here anyway. Isn’t drinking blood categorised as normal here?” 

 

This time it was Jihoon’s turn to shift uneasily. 

 

“Oh wait.” Hansol’s eyes squinted, catching onto Jihoon’s body language. “Unless it  _ isn’t  _ something normal?” 

 

“No it’s normal.” Jihoon snapped. “What are you talking about?” 

 

“If it  _ is _ normal why can’t I tell  _ Mingyu _ ?” 

 

“Are you and  _ Mingyu  _ best friends now?” Gritted Jihoon. “Are you going to tell him how proud you are for me to drink out of you? How  _ important  _ you are? Because you’re not! I’ve done this many many times. You’re just another blood bag.” He taunted. 

 

“Uh…” 

 

Hansol looked at Jihoon in a pitying perspective, which was almost ironic as it was him who was kidnapped and served like a meal. He tilted his head gesturally, indicating that Jihoon might have gone a little mad. 

 

“Now it doesn’t sound normal.” Hansol finally concluded. “Are you like a vegan vampire?” The boy gasped. “Oh my god, is this the first time you’ve drank from a human?” 

 

“What?” Jihoon said. “No!” 

 

_ It’s just the first time in a long time.  _

 

“Then why can’t I tell anyone?” Argued Hansol.

 

“Why  _ would  _ you?” 

 

“Because you told me not to?” 

 

“How does that make sense!” 

 

“It just does okay!” 

 

The pirate sighed, he rubbed his forehead. “Why are you being so difficult?” He asked. Hansol’s scent was getting to him. He was getting a headache- not because it was overpowering but because it was as if his body wanted to get closer. 

 

“Can you just tell me?” Hansol pleaded. “I wanna know.” 

 

“Is that your only reason? Not to seek out my weakness?” 

 

“I’m not stupid enough to attack anyone on this ship.” Hansol admitted. “I’m just the governors son.” 

 

“You’re the governors son?” Jihoon asked, surprised the boy admitted it so early. He was aware from the crest of the jacket they stole. 

 

“...No…?” 

 

Jihoon said, “Yes you are.” 

 

“No I’m not?” 

 

“You are. You were even wearing their crest on the jacket.” 

 

“This isn’t mine.” 

 

“Your name  _ Hansol _ is sewn onto it.” 

 

“Whatever.” Hansol shrugged. “Can you tell me now? I told you something.” 

 

“No you didn't.” replied Jihoon. “You’d just let slip that you’re the governors son.  _ Accidentally. _ ” 

 

“Believe what you want.” said Hansol, “I said something, now it’s your turn.” 

 

“Are you not aware of the position you’re currently in?” Jihoon smirked. “You’re  _ my  _ prisoner. I don’t have to tell you anything.” 

 

“That’s where you’re wrong. Because I’m gonna go tell Mingyu straight after you leave.” 

 

“Yeah? And what are you going to say?”    
  
“That you drank from me.” 

 

“Nothing else?” 

 

“Is there anything else.” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Seems like there is though.” 

 

“Well there isn’t.” 

 

“You’re a terrible liar.” 

 

“And you’re a terrible hostage.” 

 

“Oh I’m a hostage now?” 

 

“Maybe. Depends whether or not I’ll keep you or not.” Jihoon knew he was going to keep the boy, but might as well scare him. 

 

“I bet you won’t.” Hansol stated. “I bet you’re going to try to trade me off for money, now that you know I’m the governors son. I know I’m worth a bit of treasure.” 

 

“If I were to keep you, it’ll be for your scent and blood. That’s more valuable than treasure.” 

 

“Oh, so it’s my blood that’s special to you?” Hansol said. 

 

“I never said that.” 

 

Hansol pointed out. “You just did.” 

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Jihoon got up from his seat and walked to stand behind Hansol. 

 

“I’ll tell Mingyu I smell really nice to you.” Hansol threatened. He tried to shift, but his bonds forbid him to turn to Jihoon. “I’ll tell him I’m the nicest smelling person you’ve drank from and that you’ve broken your veganism because of me.” 

 

“My  _ what _ ?”

 

“Veganism.” Hansol said. “That’s right, I know all about it.” 

 

“Yeah?” Jihoon reached out to pet Hansol’s hair, trying to push away the hurt he felt when he saw the boy flinch. It didn’t make sense for him to even care about the boy yet. 

 

“Yeah.” Hansol confirmed but with uncertainty lacing his voice. “Your veganism. And I’m gonna tell  _ Mingyu  _ allll about it.” 

 

“Sure.” Jihoon said. “You do that then.” He twisted Hansol’s brown curls around his fingers. It was soft. 

 

-

 

“The boy just told me you’ve broken your pact of being a vegan vampire.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Exactly what I thought.” Seungcheol said.

 

Jihoon frowned. “I thought he said he was going to tell Mingyu?” 

 

“Does it matter who he told?” 

 

“Yes! Because  _ I  _ ordered Mingyu to give him water, not you!” 

 

“I’m hurt.” Seungcheol replied, deadpanned. “What difference does it make if he’s told me?” 

 

“No difference.” Jihoon muttered picking at a stray thread from his shirt. “It’s just that Hansol told me he was going to tell Mingyu.” 

 

The other pirate rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t matter. Because the boy tells me that you’re a vegan vampire- which could make sense if I didn’t know the truth.” 

 

“Do you think that if I told the rest of the crew I’ve decided to go vegan- would they leave me alone?” 

 

“Probably not.” Seungcheol said dryly. “Explain to me what the boy was talking about. Either I’m going insane or did he suggest you’ve finally had a full meal.” 

 

“No.” Jihoon was defensive. “Not at all. Definitely not.” 

 

“You sound like you’re lying.”

 

“I’m not.” 

 

He very clearly was. 

 

There was no real reason for him hiding the fact that Hansol might as well be an angel sent from heaven. 

 

Reasons why Hansol  _ is  _ an angel sent from heaven would be: 

 

  1. He smells great 
  2. Jihoon can drink from him without gagging from the taste
  3. His hair is really pettable 
  4. His blood tastes really _really_ good
  5. Jihoon likes his scent 
  6. He’s got the best blood Jihoon’s ever tasted 
  7. Jihoon likes to look at him 
  8. He hasn’t annoyed Jihoon enough for him to be thrown overboard 
  9. He hasn’t been thrown overboard 
  10. Hansol smells soft



 

Jihoon gulped anxiously. He knew Seungcheol couldn’t see what he was thinking but the older man knew him well enough to guess. 

 

“What happened with that boy, Jihoon?” 

 

“I had a taste.” 

 

“And?” Seungcheol leaned slightly forward. “Did you like it?” 

 

Jihoon stayed silent. 

 

“You did, didn’t you?” Seungcheol asked rhetorically. 

 

Jihoon’s eyes purposely did not meet Seungcheol’s gaze. 

 

Instead, he investigated the interesting way the sails waved as they cut through the wind. Perhaps it was time for someone to do the ropes. 

 

“Jun!” Jihoon decided, yelling down to the main deck. “Check the ropes!” He ordered. 

 

“I know you’re ignoring me.” Seungcheol told Jihoon, watching as the shorter pirate pretended to focus back on steering the ship. 

 

It wasn’t a secret that Jihoon hated talking about his feelings. Seungcheol has known Jihoon long enough to understand how his brain worked.

 

“I guess, since the boy isn’t special to you at all, it’s probably good to bid him away.” 

 

_ “No!”  _ Jihoon internally thought.  

 

“Sailing at this rate, we’ll arrive at Pledis in a days time. We can bid him off there and earn ourselves a little money.” 

 

“Sure.” Jihoon said nonchalantly. “Sounds like a good plan.” 

 

Seungcheol smoothly replied, “Good. I’m glad you like it.” 

 

_ “Fuck.”  _ Jihoon thought. He most definitely did not like that. 

 


	2. I'm still thirsty

Jihoon didn’t know how stubborn he actually was.

 

He didn’t want to admit that he in fact _didn’t_ want to bid off the boy down in his chambers, and he definitely didn’t want to admit that he _really enjoyed_ feeding off of him.

 

But deep down, Jihoon was aware that perhaps he wanted the governor’s boy to stay with him, and he was quite happy with prolonging his capture until forever.

 

“Hey Jihoon…?”

 

It was Mingyu.

 

“What?”

 

Mingyu shuffled his feet, looking at the floorboards. “I heard we were heading to Pledis.” he said. “And that we were gonna bid the boy away.”

 

“Yes.” Jihoon agreed curtly.

 

It was obvious that Jihoon was not in a good mood.

 

Silence settled between the two men.

 

“Could _I_ keep the boy?” Mingyu bravely asked.

 

Jihoon arched his brow, he eyed Mingyu coldly. “Why would I allow that?” He said, almost growling.

 

“Because- Because I really like the way he smells.”

 

“Well, what if _I_ like the way he smells Mingyu?” Jihoon replied quickly.

 

The taller vampire frowned, confused. “I thought you were going to bid him away?”

 

“I am.”

 

“Why would you if you liked him?”

 

Jihoon’s eye twitched. “You’re asking too many questions.” He stated. “I’ll bid him away if I want to. And,” Jihoon continued, “I never said I _liked him_.”

 

Mingyu threw his hands up, surrendering, “Okay!” He backed away. “Forget I asked.”

 

Jihoon scoffed, thinking of Mingyu’s stupid requests. He desperately tried to ignore the pull in his gut.

 

“You know, you’re not convincing.” Someone said behind him.

 

Jihoon guess he wasn’t completely used to his heightened senses, with the crash of the sea and the whistle of the wind too loud and overbearing. That would explain why he jumped.

 

“Convincing at what?” Jihoon shrugged after recovering.

 

“That you’ve bonded with the boy.” Jisoo replied.

 

He scoffed. “What do you mean ‘bonded’?” Jihoon said, because there’s no way him and the _human_ had bonded. “I’ve only fed from him once.”

 

“Doesn’t mean you can’t bond with him.”

 

Jihoon shuddered, “Ugh, don’t think of those things.”

 

Jisoo hummed. The wind changed directions and Jisoo’s scent calmed Jihoon down.

 

“So I take it you didn’t like his blood? Like every other human they’ve brought on deck?” Jisoo questioned. “You probably spat it out like every other time. Either that or you forced yourself to take it.”

 

“Why does everyone think I drank from him?” Jihoon asked. “Did Seungcheol put you up to this?”

 

Jisoo laughed, “News travels fast. I heard Junhui saying he could hear the boys moans from the otherside of the wall.”

 

“Well he didn’t.” Jihoon said.

 

“Didn’t what?”

 

“Moan.” He gritted. “He didn’t. I just drank a bit. That’s it. No bonding happened.”

 

“You know, Jeonghan and I bonded when he first fed from me.” Jisoo said softly. “It is possible.”

 

“Not for me.”

 

“Have you really avoided feeding so much that you’ve forgotten the difference between drinking from your bonded and just some other regular?”

 

“I haven’t properly drank in decades Jisoo, what do you think?” Jihoon snapped.

 

Jisoo sighed, unaffected by Jihoon’s bad temper. He leaned his back against the ship. “You’re really going to bid him away?”

 

“That’s what Seungcheol told me to do.”

 

“And you’re really going to listen to Seungcheol?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

 

“He’s testing you.”

 

“Why?” Questioned Jihoon, “Think he’s jealous?” He said bitterly.

 

“More amused, I think.”

 

Jihoon grumbled.

 

A silence settled between them.

 

“You know, ” Jisoo said hesitantly. “you _can_ bond with multiple humans?”

 

“Can you?” Jihoon asked.

 

“Well it wouldn’t make sense if you couldn’t.” Jisoo said. “There are so many people in the world. There’s no way you can’t bond with another human.”

 

Jihoon thought quickly. “You can’t mate with multiple though.”

 

“There’s a difference between bonding and mating.” Jisoo stated. “But statistically, you should be able to bond with at least two in a lifetime. Maybe that boy is the other.”

 

Jihoon was silent. “Well he isn’t.” He said. “He isn’t my anything. That’s why we’re going to be arriving at Pledis tomorrow, and it’s why he’s going to be sold to the highest bidder.”

 

“Suit yourself.” Jisoo murmured. “But I can tell you’ve changed.”

 

“It hasn’t been a day.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Annoyed, Jihoon jerked his head back to look at the horizon, pointedly choosing to ignore Jisoo. The man’s patient nature irked him, and made him bite back his defenses. The atmosphere must’ve gotten too cold for Jisoo; Jihoon explicitly pretending like he didn’t exist.

 

Jisoo left Jihoon to watch the sea. He was alone again.

 

-

 

“Hey.”

 

Something was poking against Hansol’s side.

 

He shifted away, grumbling tiredly.

 

“ _Hey._ ” The voice hissed again. “Wake up, you doofus.”

 

“Don’t wanna.” Hansol whined.

 

This time something cold was held against Hansol’s throat. Hansol remembered suddenly.  Oh right. Pirates.

 

Stiffening, Hansol’s eyes shot open.

 

“Drink the water.”

 

Hansol blinked, trying to adjust to the light, the blurry figure slowly coming into view. It’s the boy who helped kidnap him.

 

“Drink the water.” Seungkwan repeated. “Do I _have_ to repeat everything with you? Does your mind work that slowly?”

 

“No.” Hansol said. “You’re just too impatient to wait for a reply.”

 

“Hey.” Seungkwan said sharply, digging his knife harshly against Hansol’s throat. “Don’t talk back to me.”

 

“What are you gonna do?” Hansol quirked his brow. “You won’t kill me without Jihoon’s permission.”

 

Seungkwan’s eyes got angrier, glaring at the boy. “Who said I didn’t have his permission?”

 

“I know you don’t have his permission.” Hansol replied confidently. “If you did, you wouldn't have been offering me water.”

 

The grip of Seungkwan’s knife slackened. He rolled his eyes, sighing tiredly. “Okay, whatever.” He said. “Just drink the fucking water will you? Otherwise Jihoon will decide to kill _me._ ”

 

“Yeah but-” Hansol looked pointedly at the bonds around his wrists. It was kind of dumb for him to still be tied up, especially with _vampire-pirates_ on board.

 

Seungkwan had the decency to look embarrassed. “Oh right.” He said. “Sorry about that.”

 

Instead of cutting rid of Hansol’s bonds like he would expect him to, his chin was held lightly, unalike the other time it was held before. He was held still as Seungkwan slowly poured water into his mouth.

 

Strangely, Hansol felt a lot more relaxed. Probably because Seungkwan didn’t really look so threatening- even though he was dangerous- but there was a bit more humanity in him than the rest of the crew he had the misfortune of meeting.

 

“Enough?” Seungkwan asked.

 

Hansol finished gulping down the rest of the water before answering. “No.” Hansol answered truthfully, “I’m still thirsty.”

 

Seungkwan tsked, turning back towards the door. “He drank from you, didn’t he.” Seungkwan asked, almost rhetorically. He didn’t give Hansol the chance to answer because he continued a second later, “It’s alright, it happens to me too. My throat felt like that in the beginning as well. Like it was scratching against sandpaper.” He poured water from a bucket in the corner of the room into the cup.

 

_Ah, so he was human as well._

 

“In the beginning?” Hansol questioned.

 

“Yeah.” The pirate replied. “Me and Seungcheol are bonded together- which kind of means only he gets to drink from me and only I let him drink from me. It’s the vampire way of saying you’re in a relationship.” He waved his hand dismissively. “I think they just like to over-dramatize things.”

 

Hansol agreed, “Bonded sounded like something serious for a second there.”

 

“Doesn’t it?” Seungkwan approach him again, with a full cup. “Now stop talking and drink.”

 

He complied, opening his mouth obediently to drink.

 

Seungkwan helped wipe his mouth when a few drops dribbled down his chin.

 

“So I guess you’re looking forward to getting off the ship tomorrow?” Seungkwan asked, dabbing the corner of his mouth.

 

“Hm?” Hansol hummed, furrowing his eyebrows. “Where are we going?”

 

“Pledis.” Seungkwan said casually, drawing back. “They want to bid you away.”

 

Hansol felt sick. “What?” He felt dazed.

 

“Bid.” Seungkwan slowly said. “So I guess you can look forward to leaving us.”

 

“What? No!” Hansol exclaimed. “I don’t want to.”

 

Seungkwan shrugged. “You don’t really have a choice. Captain’s orders.”

 

“But-But he said,” Hansol stammered nervously, “he said that I’m valuable.” He insisted. “Hey! _I_ was the one who broke his veganism.”

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“ _Yeah_.” Hansol said. “He liked my blood, are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Seungkwan replied, eyeing Hansol in a different light. “We’ve been sailing in that direction since last night.”

 

“Oh _fuck_.” Hansol swore. “I don’t want to be sold. There are some creeps out there, I don’t know what they’d do to me!”

 

“And how are we better?”

 

“Well I’m not dead yet am I?” Hansol said. “Plus, the worst thing that’s happened to me is some dude latching onto my neck. But that wasn’t even that bad, to be honest it was better than expected.”

 

“Oh so he really did feed from you?”

 

“Yeah. I told you didn’t I? I broke his veganism.” Hansol proudly puffed his chest.

 

“Sure, _veganism_.” Seungkwan drawled, amused. “How much did he feed? Wasn’t he disgusted by you?”

 

“Disgusted?” Hansol felt offended. “Nah, he drank for a few good minutes.”

 

“So he really actually fed from you?”

 

“Uh huh.” Hansol didn’t know why he was so proud of it. He was someone’s snack, it was nothing to be proud of.

 

“Interesting.” Seungkwan said. “Did you bond with him then?”

 

“How would I know?”

 

“Right.” The pirate tried to think. “...do you know why would he bid you off?”

 

“I don’t know.” Hansol said. “But I don’t want to. Tell him not to- tell him if he does, I’ll tell _everyone_ about how he broke his veganism.”

 

“You know,” Seungkwan said, “I don’t think vampires can be vegans... so really, you have nothing against him.”

 

“Wrong.” He said confidently.

 

“No,” Seungkwan tried to persuade him. “I’m definitely right.”

 

“Nope.” Hansol popped the “p”.

 

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He said, “I’m leaving now. Bye.”

 

“See ya.”

 

And Hansol was left alone again. _Fuck_. he didn’t know why, but he really really really didn’t want to get bid off. Most of the part because he kind of didn’t want someone else to drink from him, because he was scared. But, he didn’t want to be sold to a creepy old guy.

 

Because, well, at least Jihoon was hot.

 

-

 

“You’re being so dramatic.” Seungcheol told Seungkwan. “Stop pacing.”

 

Seungkwan gestured wildly as he began to talk. “I want to know why Jihoon’s planning on bidding that boy off if he drank his blood! Cheol, the boy was so thirsty after, probably because, Jihoon emptied half of him! You can’t expect me to believe that _that_ is normal! Because it’s not!” Seungkwan was hysterical. “We all care about Jihoon to some extent, I care about my life and how much I treasure it when he threatens to kill me from time to time, but I still _care_ about Jihoon… I want him to be happy and bonded and hopefully mated, but I don’t see how that’s going to happen if he plans on _bidding the boy away_.”

 

Seungkwan ended his long ramble, panting from the exhaustion of talking so much in such a short burst of time.

 

“You done now?”

 

Seungkwan gave Seungcheol a glare. “Yes.” He huffed, slumping down onto an empty hammock.

 

“Great!” Seungcheol exclaimed. “Because I know why Jihoon wants to bid the boy away.”

 

“What? You know? Why?”

 

“Because I told him to.”

 

Seungkwan looked at Seungcheol.

 

“And why the _fuck_ did you tell him that?”

 

“He’s too dumb and shy to say how he feels. And if he can’t accept it now, I’ll just give him a push.”

 

“A push doesn’t equal to selling a human, Cheollie. What kind of logic is that?”

 

Seungcheol drooped. “I thought that then Jihoon would be forced to admit that he wanted to keep him.”

 

“Yeah. Well I don’t think he is because we’re still sailing in the direction of Pledis.” Seungkwan snarled. “Our torment will never be over.”

 

“Calm down.”

 

“Calm _down_? You’re telling _me_ to _calm down_?” He seethed. “I am looking out for the rest of our crew. Do we really want an unbonded fucking _crazy_ captain for the rest of our lives?” Seungcheol shook his head and Seungkwan continued. “We’ve all got someone to feed from apart from Jihoon. Even Mingyu’s got some people scattered around.”

 

“Right, sorry Kwannie.”

 

“Hmph.” Seungkwan crossed his arms. “Come over here and make it up to me.”

 

Seungcheol made his way to Seungkwan’s hammock, cupping his face gently to tilt it up to meet his lips.

 

Seungkwan hummed appreciatively.

 

Seungcheol asked Seungkwan, “So what are we going to do now?”

 

“ _You_ are going to persuade Jihoon to keep his boy as well as his so-called dignity another way. We are _not_ risking it with the bidding.”

 

Seungcheol looked unconvinced. “I don’t know if he’ll listen to me.”

 

“You’re the one who put the idea in his head?”

 

“Yeah, but you know him. Once Jihoon says something, he’ll do it.”

 

Seungkwan sighed, and leaned his forehead against Seungcheol’s tummy with a thump.

 

“Why are we bonded again?” He asked, his voice muffled in the fabric of his vampire boyfriend’s shirt.

 

“Because you love me?” Seungcheol nervously suggested.

 

Seungkwan separated himself from Seungcheol, his fingers coming up to entwine Seungcheol’s, swinging their hands side to side. “You’re right. Sadly.”

 

Seungcheol chuckled, and guided Seungkwan to lie down on the hammock, hovering over him. He ducked his head into the crook of Seungkwan’s neck, deeply inhaling his scent.

 

Seungkwan laughed, “What?” He played with Seungcheol’s ears fondly. “You’re hungry?”

 

“Maybe.” Seungcheol murmured. His stubble scratched lightly against Seungkwan’s skin. Nuzzling deeper into the crook of Seungkwan’s shoulder, he placed feathery kisses against his collarbone.

 

Seungkwan shifted impatiently. “Well if you’re going to do it, you better start now. I know what you’re like after you finish feeding.” He said affectionately. “You’re like a leech.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Are you going to get on with it then?”

 

“Right, sorry, yes.”

 

-

 

The sound of a door slamming shut jerked Hansol awake.

 

Oh it’s _him_.

 

He squinted blearily, “What?” He huffed. Hansol stretched his limbs the best he could with the restrictions around his wrists. There was no response from Jihoon, so Hansol asked, “Did you just come to stare at your _meal_?”

 

“Why are you like this?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Grumpy and overly aggressive.”

 

“Suddenly you know me?”

 

“No, because I can smell it on you.”

 

Hansol’s ears burned. “Oh.”

 

“So?” Jihoon questioned, crossing his arms in front of Hansol. “Did someone tell you something?”

 

“Maybe I’m just grumpy because people keep waking me up?”

 

“This isn’t a vacation.”

 

“Yeah. I know.” Hansol wriggled his wrists exaggeratedly. “If it were, I wouldn’t be tied up right now.”

 

“Would you rather be behind bars where it’s cold and depressing?” Jihoon quirked an eyebrow.

 

Hansol replied bitterly, “What’s the difference?”

 

Jihoon’s voice grew cold. “You know I can very easily make your stay a lot more difficult than it already is?” He threatened. “Don’t make me hurt you.”

 

“Hurt me?” Hansol replied. “You bit into my neck yesterday.”

 

The captain looked down almost apologetically, but Hansol was not in the mood for forgiveness at the moment. “Sorry.” Jihoon said. “I couldn’t help myself.”

 

“Still.” Hansol said. “You could’ve asked before.”

 

“Would you have said yes?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“I’m going to take that as a no.”

 

“Yeah but, like, if you asked now I’ll probably say yes. You know, because you’ve already done it anyway. I like, know it’s not gonna be super painful.”

 

That took Jihoon by surprise. “You would?”

 

“Yeah.” Hansol said awkwardly. He seemed to be shaken back to why he was mad at Jihoon in the first place quickly after though because then he exclaimed, “But now I probably won’t!” Hansol said. “Because you’re gonna sell me off to some creepy old vampire man! They’re probably gonna kill me right after they’ve had their meal.”

 

“No I’m not.” Jihoon said quickly.

 

“Yes you are!” Hansol was borderline wailing. “Seungkwan told me!”

 

“Of course.” Jihoon hissed. “Seungkwan.”

 

“Don’t get mad at Seungkwan.” Hansol said defensively. “He was only confused cause he thought we bonded or something.”

 

“Wh-at” Jihoon choked.

 

“Yeah.” Hansol said. “I thought you liked me.” He felt quite offended.

 

“Yeah, well,” Jihoon struggled to find words, “well, maybe not as much as you thought.”

 

That stung more than Hansol thought it would. “Oh. Okay then.” Why did he feel so hurt? “So you’re really going to bid me off? Like an animal?”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Great.” Hansol said. “Absolutely great. Now I’m definitely going to die.”

 

He leaned back against the chair, stretching out his neck in a totally not seductive way. It definitely did _not_ bother Jihoon that his (favourite) preferred neck was exposed right in front of him. He definitely didn’t like his lips.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Hm?” Jihoon hummed, finding it hard to voice words at that moment.

 

“You’re looking at me like you did last night…” Hansol said. “Are you gonna drink from me again?”

 

“You said you’d let me didn’t you?” Jihoon was completely focused on the boy now. He was thirsty.

 

“Yeah but like, you’re bidding me off. Don’t you want me to look clean?”

 

“That doesn’t matter.” Jihoon said carelessly as he stalked towards Hansol, breathing in his scent. “How can you be so enticing?” He muttered.

 

“Uh thanks?”

 

“This is why you need to get off this ship.” Jihoon said. “Because you’re making me lose control.” He reached out to Hansol’s hair, pulling his roots so his head moved to the side. That’s a nice looking neck.

 

“Oka-y.” Hansol squeaked feeling Jihoon’s tongue against his neck.

 

This time when Jihoon does bite into Hansol’s neck, the boy couldn’t help but to let out a choked whine while Jihoon suckled on the side of his neck, his hand coming up to thread his fingers through Hansol’s hair.

 

Hansol doesn’t really remember much after the first couple seconds, because his vision goes dark and all he can feel is the hot loss of blood, that really shouldn’t be arousing at all but Hansol can’t help but to feel good.

 

This was very different from last time.

 

What the fuck with wrong with him?

 

He wants to open his mouth to tell Jihoon something but all that comes out was a quiet moan that caused Jihoon to draw him closer.

 

When Jihoon draws back, his eyes are noticeably dilated, dark and he’s panting. There’s blood smeared by the corner of his mouth.

 

Hansol was bleary-eyed, and watched as Jihoon dived back in to lick off excess blood, sealing his wound with saliva that Hansol figured to contain some sort of magical healing power.

 

He barely noticed  that Jihoon was still cupping his cheekbone, and his head rolled back to rest on the chair.

 

The vampire was distubingly silent and uncharacteristicly gentle.

 

“What,” Hansol croaked, “was that?”  

 

“I got too excited.”

 

“Is that normal for you?”

 

Jihoon didn’t answer straight away. “No. It’s not.”

 

“So you really are a vegan vampire?”

 

“That’s not an actual thing.” Jihoon stated, his fingers explored the panes of Hansol’s face, sheen with sweat. He was too tired to stop him.

 

“Whatever.” Hansol dismissed. “I get the feeling like you don’t do this often.”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“Which is weird,” Hansol continued, “because isn’t it _normal_ for vampires to drink blood?”

 

“I don’t usually like the taste.” Jihoon confessed. “It’s different with you.”

 

“What do I taste like to you?”

 

Jihoon thought carefully, “You taste like the gentle sea breeze and the warmth of the sun on your back.” Then he figured that’s probably way to poetic. “You taste really good.”

 

“I taste like the _warmth of the sun_.” Hansol mimicked. “That’s not really a flavour.”

 

“Well it’s just good.” Jihoon snapped. He got off of Hansol, and slid onto the chair opposite him.

 

“Why is my blood rare or something?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“So I’m just really tasty?”

 

“I guess.” Jihoon shrugged. “Mingyu really likes you as well so it might not just be me who finds you attractive.”

 

“Attractive?” Hansol wriggled his eyebrows. It’s ridiculous that he could barely life his head from the back of the chair, but he manages to pull that expression.

 

“Not like that, stupid.” Jihoon defended. “Like your scent. I couldn’t smell you before, but Mingyu did and he seemed quite taken to you.”

 

“Why couldn’t you smell me before?”

 

“Because I haven’t drank properly in years. My senses had grown weaker.” Jihoon sighed. “You keep asking questions.”

 

“I’m curious.” Hansol replied. “How are you not dead if you haven’t drank in ages?”

 

“Well I drank from you didn’t I?”

 

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

 

“I don’t see why I have to respond.” Jihoon said. “You’re going to be off the ship by tomorrow anyway.”

 

“Awh what?” Hansol should be less disappointed, seeing as he’s been kidnapped against his will anyway. “You’re still getting rid of me?”

 

“Do you think I want to _keep_ you?”

 

“Well…”

 

“No.” Jihoon firmly said. “You’re not some type of pet.”

 

“And so bidding me away is better?”

 

“It’s not my idea.”

 

“So?” Hansol said moodly. “You’re the captain aren’t you? You can do what you want.”

 

“It’s not that simple.”

 

“Isn’t it?”

 

“It’s not.” Jihoon snarled. “I’m not desperate.”

 

Taken back, Hansol couldn’t find a reply.

 

“I’m not going to confirm what everyone else thinks and keep the first human since _whatever_ to bond and mate with. I’m not going to.”

 

“Fuck, what?” Hansol was surprised. “You can’t mate with me.” He said wide eyed. “You didn’t even _ask_.”

 

Jihoon groaned conflictingly. “Well it doesn’t matter now.” He bleakly, “You’re going to be gone tomorrow.”

 

“Can’t you just like, bring me back home?”

 

“I’m a _pirate_. I don’t just pick humans up, bring them around for a sail and tuck them back in bed. I’m not bringing you back.”

 

“So, I could stay?”

 

“No. You’re going to the auction tomorrow.”

 

“Don’t you _like_ me?”

 

“ _They_ think I like you. I prefer to say that I don’t despise you.”

 

“I’m flattered.”

 

“Don’t be, because it doesn’t matter because you’re going to be out of here by tomorrow.”

 

“Great I’m looking forward to it.”

 

Jihoon stared intently at Hansol. The boy noticed a few seconds later, and peered back at him, sulky and wary.

 

No words were exchanged when Jihoon got up and stalked out of the door.

  
_I guess I’m definitely dead tomorrow._ Hansol thought mournfully.

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> i hope u enjoyed reading
> 
> i like hoonsol and there arent enough fics out there and here i am   
> im gonna do some more rarepairs so like leave requests or tweet me or smth idk 
> 
> ok bye see ya 
> 
> come join me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/hansollievc)


End file.
